The Forgotten Year Ch 1
by rosey.smile
Summary: This is a story based on events that I think should have happened in Harry Potter's seventh year after he left Hogwarts. It is centred on Eve Norman and how her school year changes when she is made Head Girl, causing her to be stuck with Draco Malfoy...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Forgotten Year**_

_**Chapter 1**_

It had been a wonderful summer. You had spent the whole of it dreaming the days away with the butterflies and Quidditch practise in your 20 acre garden, and waiting to go back to Hogwarts to see your friends again; to tell them about all the secrets you had uncovered and such forth. The summer had not been particularly eventful, but that didn't mean that your weakness hadn't escaped you: gossiping.

Being a proper girl, you could talk for hours on end about the girls of Hogwarts, assessing their best and worse aspects; it was almost like a sport. And if they held a World Cup, you were sure that your team of Slytherin girls and you would definatly win gold. You could gossip for the whole of the school put together, about anyone who walked by, even the teachers.

Seconds later, a large tawny owl appeared by your feet and starting to playfully nip them until your attention was fully brought to the letter enclosed in its beak. Reaching down, and giving the owl a bronze knut, you opened the letter to see the unusual black writing of your Potions master:

"**Dear Miss Eve Norman,  
****As you know, term starts again on the 1****st**** of September and you are compelled to attend. A letter attached gives you the details of all the new books you will need for the new subjects…"** the letter went on and on, details about the new teachers and such. Smiling to yourself, you ran indoors to start packing almost immediately even though the term was still one week away, shoving all your clothes, books you knew you would need, but leaving your wand out on the side.

Being able to do magic at home now was a common occurrence in the household, and your parents took to it straight away, testing you on all the spells and even sending you on a long weekend in the South of France to a wizard convention. Of course, you had come out top of the league, even being the youngest, but your intelligence was to rival no-one's…apart from maybe Granger.

But this year was your year. Knowing Harry Potter and his little friends, they would quit school now that Dumbledore had died, and Eve Masters would finally become top of the year, just as you deserved. Smirking, you went into your en suite to grab most of your toiletries and to brush your long, curly brown hair that had become tangled from the low hub of the wind.

"Where've you been?" Looking up and into the reflection of the mirror, you saw yourself reflected twice. Lily, your identical twin, stared back at you with those emerald green eyes that you shared and glared to her heart's contempt. You smiled sweetly and walked back into the room, dumping the Hogwarts letter onto the plush bed and sat by the window. You could retaliate, but you've learnt over the years that your twin's tongue is sharper than a knife and extremely fast at comebacks.

"What's that?" She moved over to your bed and shifted the letter to the side to see the object that you had tried to obscure from her eyes. "You're the Head Girl?" You smirked and nodded, loving to see the way the jealousy distorted her beautiful features into utter hatred. "But what about…me?"

"Haven't you got your letter yet?"

"No, obviously, or are you that thick that you thought I couldn't be bothered to go and get mine from the House Elf? I bet Snape's made special arrangements so that we could both be Head Girls together." But he hadn't. Lily came running upstairs, yelling as loud as she could so that everyone could hear her even though Mother and Father were out on business.

"Give me your badge." She came to a dead halt at the end of your bed in which you were sitting on, reading through the Hogwarts letter again.

"No." You answered simply, not taking your eyes off the sheet but re-reading the same sentence over and over again.

"I said give me your badge." She loomed over you, a shadow cast over her face and her long, brown (and perfectly straightened) hair sweeping in front of her eyes.

"No." You stated yet again. You didn't want to get on the wrong side of Lily, although you did often, because she could change the Slytherin girls' minds in seconds.

First would come the rejection, then the humiliation and, lastly, the dismissal: public dismissal. You had been witness to many of these, having come up with the tradition yourself, and had always somehow had the power to make the outcast move houses and almost disappear into a shadow of their former selves.

"But, there might be something you can do. Professor Snape has requested a meeting for us on the evening we arrive at school, he may be able to do something then."

She pondered this for a moment, and finally decided:

"I bet he's given me a much higher role to play in the school than you. Yeah, that's it. He knows I'm better at everything and wants to keep it secret." Smirking to herself, she ruffled your hair, "See you around, little sister."

"I'm not your little sister; I'M 2 MINUTES OLDER THAN YOU!" You shouted after her retreating figure. Ever since you were born, Lily and you had been identical and given the identical things: rooms, haircuts, clothes…but that didn't stop you two being different. True, you could both be absolute bitches when you wanted to, but you were different deep down. Something about your personality made you slightly diverse to Lily, but, a lot of the time, you didn't show it.

Being in Slytherin meant being part of the usual gang of girls. You didn't particularly like all of them, but you got along because you all knew that you had to, and that, in the future, you could use one another for your own gain. Gossiping was tons of fun, and there were always plenty of girls to talk about: Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Lavender Brown were the favourites being in the sappy houses.

You could tell that, so far, this year already promised you to be the best Hogwarts could offer.

* * *

"Enter." The cold voice drawled through the heavy oak door of the Dungeon. Even though Snape had become headmaster of Hogwarts, he still insisted on using the Dungeons for meetings. Lily and you pushed open the door and sidled into the cold, dank classroom, walking side by side up to the desk located behind the stone podium.

"As you know, you are Head Girl," He inclined his greasy locks and hooked nose at you, "And will be along with Head Boy Malfoy. The staff and I found it most inappropriate not for you, Lily, to get the same and so we have organised for you..." His black eyes motioned over and onto Lily's well perfected smirk.

"Thank you, Professor."

"So, you will be getting your own quarters away from the common room." He half smiled and turned back to face you, "As you know, Heads of the school and other pupils have great responsibility and so I urge you…" Snape pulled put a large picture of a fourth year Harry Potter, "…not to speak or help him if he returns. Do you understand?"

Lily and you nodded and surveyed the moving picture of Harry that Rita Skeeter had taken 3 years previously for the _Daily Prophet_ when he had taken part in the Triwizard Tournament. His eyes were shining behind his round glasses and you noticed that his shade of emerald were almost identical to yours.

"Why would I want to talk to him?" Lily said, utterly disgusted as she looked down on Potter, Undesirable 1, "Look at those eyebrows, they're taking over his face!" Lily sneered and Snape leaned back in his chair:

"You are dismissed. Go to your quarters, Eve, while I have a word with Lily about her arrangement." You bid goodnight and walked in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

You suddenly realised you didn't know where your room was and, kicking the wall in anger, thought how stupid you were not to ask Snape. Furrowing your eyebrows in concentration, you looked around, completely bewildered in the huge labyrinth of the castle's corridors, and thought for a moment about the direction you wanted to take.

"Ahoy, there!" A deep, Southern accent spoke behind you. You wheeled around to see a statue of an old sailor, hand to forehead as he looked out into the distance. His eyes flicked to the "Head Girl" badge pinned onto your robes and sighed, "Head Girl, eh? If only I could have been in my day…Common room's down this corridor, take a left, then the second right and there's a statue of a House Elf- that's your entrance."

Thanking him, and tapping his ugly head in a patronising fashion, you used his directions and soon ended up in front of a statue of a house elf smiling into the faraway distance.

"Urr…hi?" You said, "I'm the new Head Girl, so you better let me in." Obviously the pompous manner of your voice worked and the house elf swivelled away into the ground to reveal a large hole with a huge tube. "Oh, as if." Laughing at the ingenious of Dumbledore, you looked around quickly and jumped in before anyone could see what you were doing. You slid all the way down the giant slide, and ended up quickly, too quickly in your opinion, in a large room.

Getting to your feet, you examined the common room you and Draco would share. It was equipped with a large sofa in front of a roaring fire, a small kitchen with sink, cooker and utensils, and three doors leading off into, what you assumed would be your bedrooms and bathroom. The walls were painted a lush golden-cream colour and everything looked as though over 1000 Galleons had been spent on it.

"Classy." You thought to yourself, and walked into the room you assumed to be yours, owing mainly to the fact that your trunk was laid at the bottom of the king-sized bed. Even in your room, Dumbledore had spared no expense. It was like being back at home in your parents' mansion, and you were pretty sure that you would enjoy this year far beyond any of the others.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

You waited. After unpacking all your worldly possessions (well, the ones you could fit in your trunk), you sat, utterly helpless, at the end of your king-sized bed. There was nothing for you to do; no first years to sneer at, no seventh years to glare at. You were utterly alone.

For the first time in your life, you were free from your bitchy little twin sister, and could not be happier. Closing your eyes and taking a deep, happy sigh, you fell back against your silk sheets and smiled. But it was quickly wiped away from your face with the snotty drawl that came from your bedroom door.

"Nice view, Norman, although I would have thought you'd have had a little decency."

Your eyes shot open and were immediately drawn to Malfoy's stormy ones, staring down at you with a smirk already on his face. Quickly taking a glance down at yourself, you realised what he was going on about. Your skirt had risen up after flopping onto your bed and, after slipping off your tie, your collar was showing a little more of your bra then you had wished it to.

Brushing your skirt down calmly and sitting up so that Malfoy's view now consisted of your hair and back, you muttered, "You shouldn't smirk so much, Malfoy, your face might stick that way."

"What if I like it this way?" Came his cool reply from closer to you then you remembered him being.

"Well no-one else does." You turned around quickly, your hair almost wiping him as he sat down on the bed next to you. "And, seriously, the Botox didn't help." You added with a sympathetic smile and got up, heading for the door to the common room.

You picked up your favourite Muggle book, Jane Eyre, and sat on the plush sofa, taking out your bookmark to read. Draco appeared in the door moments later, an amused smirk still on his face.

"Oh, very funny, Norman," He whispered, leaning against the doorframe, "But I'll be the one laughing when you sleep on the floor tonight."

It took you a few moments for you to comprehend what he had said, and by that time, he had slipped back into your bedroom and out of sight. "What the hell do you mean, Malfoy?!" You practically screamed, throwing your book down on the floor and jogging into the bedroom, "That's MY bed!"

Draco was lying comfortably in the middle of your bed, hands behind his casually coifed hair, eyes closed and feet crossed. "Nuh uh." He murmured, opening one eye to see the look of rage on your face and to smirk once more.

"Uh huh." You mocked, forcefully sitting down next to him and knocking his feet to the floor. "You're bedroom's next door. This one is mine. Look," You got up and opened the first draw in your chest of drawers, "Eve's stuff!"

"Eve's _bras_." Malfoy leered, sitting up a little straighter to take a look.

You quickly stuffed the draw back and tried to suppress a blush whilst muttering, "Perv."

"Whatever you say, Norman, it doesn't change the fact that this is our room from now on. And you have to share it with 'the perv'." Malfoy got up to stand in front of you and you glared. Like a true Slytherin, you could glare to your heart's contempt, but being a few inches shorter than Malfoy and having him stand there to prove it, it didn't work quite to its full effect.

"Get out." You muttered darkly, marching past him to the door and holding it open, "That's your room," you pointed to the door next to yours, "and this is mine."

Malfoy casually swaggered over, smirking once more and also put his hand on the door. "If you'd have a look, Norman, I think you'd find that that door is not my room. Nor is it yours."

You flinched as Draco's hand touched yours as he pulled away to sit on the bed again, but you had to find out for yourself whether he was telling the truth. So, walking to the next door you put your hand on the golden doorknob and turned. Nothing happened. You turned to the left and nothing happened. Getting agitated, you shook the handle up and down, knowing it wasn't going to work but hoping it would.

Finally you had to give up and walked slowly back to the bedroom; yours _and_ Malfoy's bedroom. You shuddered and closed your eyes as you walked in the door to see him unpacking. "What's behind the door?"

Malfoy stopped and looked up with his usual expression on his face, "I don't know, no spells seem to work on it. So it looks like we're roomies after all, aren't you thrilled?" He chuckled sarcastically and you laughed sardonically back.

"Oh yeah, how much fun we'll have." It's not that you hated Malfoy, it's just you disliked him with a fierce longing that you wanted to batter his face every time you saw him smirk. It was just so God damn infuriating!

For the past six years you had been able to ignore him, you had your own friends to hang round with and he seemed to keep to the same group as he always had. The holidays were the worst, however. Lily had this weird little crush going on, and so would invite him round at every possible opportunity. Of course mother and father were quick to oblige:

"Of course, my little flower, the Malfoys _are_ a good family after all." By that they obviously meant rich.

So you were stuck in your room whenever he came round, and he didn't seem to mind that he never saw you. But now you would have to wake up every day to see that smirking, snivelling face… God, you were getting yourself depressed already.

"Right, I'm off!" You trilled, jumping to your feet and grabbing your robe.

"Fine." Malfoy mumbled, trying to find a drawer free to dump his stuff in.

"And don't touch anything." You shouted just as you slammed the door behind you. And that's when you became stuck. Standing in the middle of the common room, you had no idea how to get out since you had slid down in the first place.

"Great, just great." You whispered, walking over to the other door you hadn't tried only to find a bathroom. "Looks like I'll be stuck in here forever!"

This thought suddenly filled your mind with a frenzied panic and you began to move every object on the walls to see if you could find a door, a ladder, anything to let you get out of this haven that was already turning into a hell. Your hand ran across a slightly bumpy surface and you knew you had found the door to escape.

"Thank you!" You whispered, looking up and punching your hand in victory. It was then that you realised that you were actually thanking a mural of Snape and McGonagall painted on the ceiling, Sprout just visible over you headmaster's long locks. Shivering in disgust, you looked back at the wall.

Finding your wand and tapping on the uneven surface, an old wooden door appeared and you tugged on the rusty doorknob to your eventual freedom. The passage you walked through was long and full of cobwebs, and lighting your wand with a quick 'Lumos', you ran the rest of the way before stumbling out behind a statue and falling rather unceremoniously onto the cold stone floor.

"Oh great, first day back and I'm already flat on my face on the floor." You thought, and pushed yourself back up to find where the passage had taken you: the second floor corridor, just above the Great Hall. Moving over to the banisters of the staircase, you could hear the sounds of excited voices arriving back, and obviously within the rabble, was your best friend.

Jenny, or Jennifer as the teachers still referred to her, O' Dowd had been your best friend since the first day of school when you had stuck up for her after Pansy Parkinson had made fun of her haircut. No-one had any idea what she was laughing about; Pansy was the one with the Mohican. And you had stayed best friends ever since, both being put into Slytherin even though she was a half-blood, and this fact actually mattered this year with the Death Eaters seemingly taking over.

You had 'adopted' Jenny into your family, therefore, making up some story that her parents had been killed by a foreign wizard when they were collecting Basilisk poison for their collection. It was utter lies; her parents were both milkmen, her dad using his powers to get the milk just the way the customers liked it, but the Carrows didn't need to know that. And Lily wouldn't spill the beans either; because, no matter how much you argued and how much she annoyed you, she was your sister and nothing would change that.

"Jennie!" You screamed, pushing past oncoming Gryffindors in your haste to see your best friend that you had been parted from for the past 6 weeks, "I've missed you so much!"

She looked up, smiling radiantly as soon as she saw you, and stopped moving towards the dungeons, flinging her bag down and running halfway up the stairs to meet you quicker, "I've missed you more!" It was always the same way with you pair every start of year; like you hadn't seen each other in years more than weeks.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" She asked, pulling you back to look you in the eye, but smiling nonetheless, "I saved you a space on the train but it looks like _someone_ had other ideas. I thought you'd been kidnapped by the Giant Squid or something!"

You laughed, putting her at ease, and brought her into a hug once more, "Nope, something much more terrible has happened." You looked down at your robes, and she instantly saw the silver badge shining as the lights reflected from its perfects surface.

"No way." She stood back, looking at the badge from further away to check that it glittered there too, "And I thought Luna Lovegood was a dead cert."

"That's not the worst of it. I have to share a room with the Head Boy." Jennie raised her eyebrows suggestively and smirked, knowing that boys were never a problem when you were involved. "Stop it!" You laughed, hitting her gently on the arm, becoming serious once more, "I have to share it with Draco Malfoy."

Her face suddenly fell and she stared at you as if you had been sentenced to a very painful death. "Yup." You nodded, knowing exactly what was going through her pretty little head.

Long black curls fell from her perfect ivory skin and halfway down her back, and her slim figure you constantly compared against your own. She had some of the brightest green eyes in the world, making her look like a perfect porcelain doll, and a subject of many of the boys admiration, but she shunned it off quickly and easily, knowing that none of them were good enough for her.

"But he has one of the biggest egos in the world! And everyone knows his stories about his, uh-hum, bedtime wanderings into the girls' dormitories." Jennie looked up at you knowingly and you realised just how deep in peril you really were.

"Oh, dear God, help me!" You whined, and then thought back to earlier. "I have to share a bed with him; Dumbledore conveniently 'forgot' to order another one before he died."

Jennie looked at you, mouth hanging open, and you shoved it shut with a smirk. "You little simpleton." You muttered, and her trance was broken.

"Fine, all I was thinking was that I could help you; but after _that_ rude remark, I don't think I will!" She turned away from you in a pretend strop, and walked down the stairs, clomping her feet down them loudly as she went.

"No, wait, Jen!" You ran after her and practically dived on her from behind, hugging her, "Please?!"

"Nope," She turned her head away but couldn't help bursting into a smile, "Looks like it will be cosy in your room with Malfoy, you, his ego _and_ his libido!"

"Why me?" You muttered into her mass of curls, and she turned around to laugh at you.

"Look, I'll meet you in the Hall in a minute, I need to dump these. Save me a seat, and stick to it!" She ran away from you, picking up her satchel to take it to your old dorm. You then realised that you would never be able to sleep there again, and were well and truly stuck with Mr Malfoy.

You walked slowly towards the Great Hall, knowing that it wouldn't have begun to fill up properly yet, and so were able to slip in and sit in the very corner of the Slytherin table, far away from where your new roommate and his cronies usually sat, including your sister.

You watched as the younger years came back in, filling up the empty spaces and talking about what they did during the summer, talking of boys and sun and sand; you smirking in the corner as half of them didn't know you were listening in to their meaningless conversations.

"Alright, retard?" Malfoy walked past and muttered without so much looking at you, however you knew it was to you that it was aimed at.

"Idiot." You mouthed at him as he sat down, and he merely glared back, unable to do anything as Pansy wedged herself between Lily and Malfoy, obviously wanting to start something that she thought they'd started over summer.

"Didn't miss me, did you?" Jennie trilled, taking her seat next to you, pushing some insignificant third year off to get back to 'her' seat that she had claimed for the past three years.

Just as you were about to reply, Snape stood up on the stage and the room fell into an immediate hush with a mere glance. "Now," He drawled out and you could almost smell his foul breath from as far back as you were, "Before I start with the formalities of the new teachers, I wish to announce to you your new Head Boy and Girl that will keep an eye on all you troublemakers who thought they'd be able to get away with everything they did last year."

Some fifth years in Hufflepuff looked at each other and shrunk down, knowing full well that Snape was looking at them, "So, I tell you now that Miss Eve Norman and Mr Draco Malfoy will be on the lookout for any trouble and will report it immediately." He looked over at both of you, and Malfoy nodded in reply, you quickly making some sort of a movement with your head like a nervous twitch and sinking further away into the background, ignoring the glares you received from Pansy and Lily.

The rest of the ceremony went without a hitch; no-one dared speak, cough, sneeze or breathe too loudly in case they were heard by the new Headmaster, fearing any means of torture would be used on them if they did. And so soon, too soon for your liking, it was over and you were left to return to your own quarters with the one boy you loathed above even your new, greasy, pervy Headmaster.

You hoped to God that Jennie kept your bed. You had a feeling you might just need to use it sometime during the coming year.


End file.
